leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Blitzcrank
Fähigkeiten Wenn Blitzcranks Leben unter fällt, aktiviert er seine Manabarriere, die ihm 10 Sekunden lang einen Schild gewährt, dessen Stärke beträgt. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Blitzcrank feuert seine rechte Hand in die gewählte Richtung, die erste getroffene gegnerische Einheit zu sich, diese für Sekunden und verursacht magischen Schaden an ihr. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | second casting time.CertainlyT on hook abilities * Rocket Grab's damage is dealt on impact, not after the target is pulled. * Rocket Grab can hit and pull stealthed units. This will not explicitly reveal the stealthed enemy, but can/will reveal , , and due to the conditions of their stealth. * Rocket Grab can be used to pull enemies through terrain. * Rocket Grab will damage but will not pull , , or . * Rocket Grab will damage visible , but will not pull these traps towards Blitzcrank. Invisible boxes will neither take damage or be pulled. * Blitzcrank will attempt to attack enemy champions that are successfully pulled towards him. * , , or used by enemy champions while being pulled will not interrupt Rocket Grab and the champion will reach Blitzcrank. * Blitzcrank cannot use if he hits a pullable target until his target reaches him. * Forced action and crowd control effects that affect the target during the grab will stop the grab.Fearing a grabbed target * Abilities with casting times are not interrupted by Rocket Grab (or any crowd control) and will go off as if Blitzcrank hadn't grabbed them. ** For skillshots, such as , they will fire from the point of cast regardless of the caster's position when the casting time ends. ** For dashes and blinks such as the caster will blink to the target location after the casting time regardless of crowd control effects. Blitzcrank's arm will visibly stretch and then fizzle. *** Contrary to popular belief, you cannot cast during Rocket Grab. However, as of V1.0.0.140, spells cast while disabled will immediately be cast after the effect ends. * If Blitzcrank becomes untargetable while pulling a target, the target will continue to be pulled to Blitzcrank's location. This includes where the target will continue to follow Blitzcrank even though he's untargetable. ** However, if Rocket Grab hits after Blitzcrank becomes untargetable, the target will be pulled to the location where Blitzcrank was last targetable. |video = |video2 = }} }} | and . |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} | }} ;Unaktualisierte Fähigkeiten Blitzcrank führt eine Super-Aufladung durch und erhöht damit 5 Sekunden lang sein Lauftempo und sein . |description2=Wenn Übertaktet endet, wird Blitzcranks Lauftempo Sekunden lang um 30 % . |leveling= |cooldown=15 |cost=75 |costtype=Mana |targeting='Übertaktet' ist eine Verbesserung auf sich selbst. }} Blitzcrank lädt seine Faust auf, um bei seinem nächsten Angriff doppelten normalen Schaden zu verursachen und sein Ziel in die . |cooldown= |cost=25 |costtype=Mana |targeting='Geladene Faust' ist ein Treffereffekt, welcher Schaden verursacht und das Ziel . |damagetype=physical |onhiteffects=Der Angriff wird andere Treffereffekte auslösen und kann kritisch treffen. ** Der zusätzliche Schaden von Geladene Faust gilt auch für Lebensraub. ** Der zusätzliche Schaden betrifft auch Strukturen. ** wird den Schaden und das Hochwerfen blocken. ** Der Schaden wird gemindert, wenn Blitzcranks Angriff , wird oder dieser verfehlt, aber er wird das Ziel noch hochwerfen. |spellshield=blocken den Treffereffekt. }} Der passive Bonus ist während der Abklingzeit nicht verfügbar. Blitzcrank entlädt Blitze, die einen beliebigen nahen Gegner treffen und dabei alle 2,5 Sekunden magischen Schaden verursachen. |description2= Verursacht magischen Schaden und lässt ihn umgebende Gegner 0,5 Sekunden lang . |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 30 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting=Die Passive von Statisches Feld ist ein Flächeneffekt, welche automatisch ein Ziel anvisiert. Die aktive von Statisches Feld ist ein Flächeneffekt |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=aoe, single |spelleffects-aoe=''Statisches Feld (Aktive)'' |spelleffects-single=''Statisches Feld (Passive)'' |onhiteffects= |spellshield=blockieren der Schaden beider Effekte. }} Empfohlene Gegenstände Referenzen cs:Blitzcrank en:Blitzcrank es:Blitzcrank fr:Blitzcrank pl:Blitzcrank pt-br:Blitzcrank ru:Блицкранк zh:布里茨 Kategorie:Champion Kategorie:2009 Veröffentlicht Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion Kategorie:Supporter Kategorie:Bot